1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to television receivers and, more particularly, is directed to a television receiver in which information concerning the viewer's life style is obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing television receivers receive BS programs in addition to general UHF programs or are used as monitors to display pictures of VTR (video tape recorder), a laser disk or teletext. Also, when in use, existing television receivers are operated in accordance with a viewer's life style. For example, there is a trend that television programs that viewers watch in a certain time zone are fixed at every week and/or day in accordance with viewer's life style, such as those who watch an education program of broadcasting station A early in the morning at every certain day of every week and those who regularly watch a documentary broadcast by broadcasting station C on a particular day after a particular news program broadcast by broadcasting station B at night.
It is frequently observed that viewers having such life styles will miss favorite programs if they enjoy a video program from the VTR or watch a sports program broadcast by another broadcasting station until their favorite program is started after the television receiver had been powered on.
In such case, if the television receiver is programmed to operate in the timer-activated recording mode, then it is possible to solve the above-mentioned problem that the viewer will miss the favorite television program. However, a timer-activated recording is generally cumbersome in operation. There is then the trend that most of the viewers do not use such timer-activated recording functions inasmuch as a television program is not of great importance to the viewer.